


I Do

by AbusiveLittleBun



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Tommy Shelby, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Feminization, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Mentions Of Infidelity, Mentions of Violence, Oral Sex, Riding, Rough Sex, Strip Tease, Teasing, Top Luca Changretta, married au, sweeter than it sounds but also dirtier too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbusiveLittleBun/pseuds/AbusiveLittleBun
Summary: Number 8 for the Peaky Blinders Rare Pair Bingo: UndressingLuca is late to their ten year anniversary and has to deal with the consequences. Thankfully it's something they both enjoy.This is set in the same universe as Grateful so read that if you'd like ;)Now with art on my Tumblr @abusivelittlebunny
Relationships: Luca Changretta/Tommy Shelby
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43
Collections: Peaky Blinders Rare Pair Bingo 2020





	I Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wanderingquill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingquill/gifts).



> Commissioned by the wonderful wanderingquill! Thank you, my darling ❤  
> If you wish to commission me for art or fic, please hit me up on Tumblr @abusivelittlebunny!  
> Just get ready for it taking a while as I'm struggling through uni :D
> 
> In my head Tommy is stripping to this song:  
> Doja Cat - Streets (slowed+reverb)  
> But song inspiration is:  
> Ariana Grande - Positions

This was supposed to be a good day. It was supposed to be a fucking fantastic day. 

But here was Changretta, covered in blood from head to toe, panting like a dog, gun in hand as he stood in the middle of the massacre that he created, bodies around him scattered left and right, the shouts of his clean up crew in the cold night air. 

He faintly realized that the warm light illuminating the scene was from a fire somewhere behind him. They must be already burning the corpses. It smelled vile, the burning flesh, but over the years in the mafia, he learned to live with it. It didn't sting his lungs or made his eyes water like when he was a child. It was almost neutral, like the smell of a book or washed plates. A necessary part of life. One of the most effective ways of getting rid of his enemies was fire, besides acid and pigs.

It will probably take a while too, but Luca didn't intend to wait out the end of it. He needed to get home.

He marched towards the exit of the building, his angry steps mulled with exhaustion. He notified his men about his leaving with a grunt; they could handle the rest. He earned silent, obedient nods, the men busying themselves with the cleanup, but as Luca passed a pile of bodies, he was stopped by a wheeze at his feet.

He looked down to see one of the instigators of his troubles, half-dead, shot five times, and spitting blood, trying to crawl towards the exit in miserable little movements. 

Changretta was far too tired to hold back his growl as he kicked the man over onto his back, making the scum give out a yelp. Luca put the sole of his designer leather shoe on the man's neck, who started whimpering for his useless life in Polish instantly, barely knowing a word in English, despite trying in earnest for the past few weeks to take over Changretta's London territories.

Luca leaned down slightly, showing his bared teeth as he increased the pressure on the man's throat, enjoying the way it strained his ineffective pleading.

"Today is my ten year anniversary with my wife," he snarled, not caring if the gurgling man under his foot understood what he said, "and you stupid fucking fleabags ruined our special night."

The man tried to reach weakly for Changretta's ankle to ease the force bearing down on his neck but earned a bullet for it in the crook of his elbow, making his arm useless. His dirty trousers were beyond a simple washing, but he still wouldn't let the filthy vermin touch them.

Luca had enough of the worm's disgusting screams and lifted his foot barely above where he pressed down earlier, "Tell the Devil I'm tired of his antics, stronzo."

The wet crunch of the man's spine snapping as Changretta stomped on his throat full-force was every bit as satisfying as he first imagined when they interrupted his journey home. 

He liked that fucking car that they so rudely blew up. It also destroyed the brand new suit he bought for Tommy as a gift, sitting in the backseat in a pretty box.

He already woke Tommy up with a hundred red roses that morning, but he decided to pick up some more as an apology together with a reorder of the suit from the tailor.

Neither the florist nor the tailor questioned his late timing. Not when he looked like he just executed an entire city.

He fumed the whole ride home, slamming the car door and not even thanking his chauffeur uncharacteristically, but his anger was overlapped by remorse as he fitted his key into the lock. 

He was supposed to arrive home for dinner at seven. It was almost fucking eleven.

He sighed as he opened the front door. Tommy must be furious, disappointed, and heartbroken. What a fucking awful husband he is, missing out on their ten year anniversary like some deadbeat ignorant git. 

He cursed himself as he walked through the hallway, seeing how, with every step, he was smearing blood all over the rug. He was not only late but making a mess as well. If Tommy yells at him, it's entirely justified.

He noticed how the house itself was even darker than usual, the only light guiding him coming from the dining room where he heard faint clatters that grew clearer as he walked towards it. It must be their maid. He'll have to ask her to put the flowers in a vase.

He stepped in to see Tommy's slim back as he was clearing away the beautifully made table. He was wearing the dark blue waistcoat Luca bought him a week ago, his thin frame hugged elegantly by it. 

Changretta wanted to reach out and feel him under the material, hug him close and pepper the back of his neck in kisses, but his dirtied state hardly fit something as immaculate as his darling.

"Amore mio," Luca started hesitantly, entering the dining room.

Tommy froze instantly at his voice, refusing to turn around as he cleared his throat and resumed packing away the plates and glasses and making his way to the kitchen hastily. He left behind the gorgeous pie sitting in the middle, that, by the aroma draped over the room, was a freshly made lemon crostata. 

Luca's favorite dessert.

"Fuck off," Tommy muttered before disappearing behind the doorframe, trying for a weak snarl, but his voice cracked in a way that was a clear sign that he has cried not a few minutes ago.

Luca stepped into the room after him with a heavy heart, setting down the large rose bouquet on the kitchen island as he came closer to his lover, who was still intent on not showing his beautiful face to him. The smaller man just stared at the clean plates in front of him, trying to control the shake of his shoulders.

"Thomas, I'm so sorry, I truly am, baby, please-," but before he could finish, Tommy slammed his hands on the counter and roared like an angry kitten.

"I said, fuck-," he whipped his head around but seeing his husband interrupted his words as well.

They both stared at each other with wide eyes in deafening silence for a long minute, startled by each other's state.

Changretta knew what a sight he was at the moment. His expensive suit was filthy, torn, and covered in slowly drying liters of blood. His tie was missing altogether, left on some guy's neck he choked when he ran out of bullets. His hair was an indecent mess, falling into his eyes; it's usual careful, slicked-back comb destroyed in the fight. His face covered in grime and splattered with even more blood, mostly other people's, but there was a prominent bruise on his temple, his bottom lip split, and a nasty cut running down the side of his cheek that added to it. He was also sure there was a black eye forming on the right side as well. He must have been a repulsive sight to his darling.

Speaking of his darling; Luca's instincts must have been right; the tears on his reddened cheeks haven't even dried up yet, his pretty full lashes sticking together and sparkling like his glistening, wide crystal eyes. He hated when Tommy cried, but he did make for a gorgeous sight even then, all rosy blushes on his pretty porcelain skin. His bitten-raw lips opened in a quiet gasp as he took in Changretta's entire state.

"What happened?" 

Luca gave another tired sigh but now laced with relief at Tommy's concern, "Got ambushed by some pathetic low-lives with a death wish on my way home. Blew up my car and tried to overtake one of my casinos."

Tommy stepped close to him, anger completely disappearing and making way to worry as he cradled his husband's jawline in his pale hands, wide eyes mapping out his injuries and assessing the damage.

"Did you..." he didn't know what exactly he wanted to ask, there were too many thoughts running through his mind, but there was no need to finish the question as Luca answered while leaning into his gentle touch.

"I'm fine. I've got no serious injuries. Barely lost a few men," he held onto Tommy's hand and kissed his palm, now stained with the blood on Luca's skin, "Killed every single one of the other gang. They spilled the location of their base after just a few minutes of torture. It's burning up as we speak. Their relations are being hunted-down, as well."

Tommy seemed to calm down at that, releasing a breath he hadn't realized he has been holding and nodded, "Good. Would've liked to get my hands on at least one of them, though."

Luca chuckled, comforted by the thought that the change of tone carried them to lighter waters. He pressed more kisses to his darling's hand, "Oh don't worry, I did my worst on them for you, amore mio. They did ruin one of my gifts for you after all, and made me miss out on our dinner," he touched his lips to Tommy's wrist as he made eye-contact with him, "And it's my favorite dessert too. Did you ask Maria to bake the lemon crostata for us, or did you buy it somewhere?" If he did, he'd like to know the shop's name. The pie smelled almost exactly like his mother's recipe.

Tommy finally let a smile slip unto his face with a smug arch of his brow, "Actually," he leaned close so he could give a little kiss of his own to Changretta's hand, "I baked it myself."

The ambush was less of a surprise than this brand new information. Luca nearly considered the possibility of Tommy lying, but his eyes were full of honest pride, and it made Luca give an unbelieving little laugh, "Did you really?" Tommy never cooked. He barely made a toast on occasions, and honestly, Changretta didn't mind it at all. He enjoyed pampering Tommy with his cooking when he could, and otherwise, they had a maid who took care of things like that, so he never expected him to.

He only caught Tommy trying to make a cake once, on Luca's birthday two years ago. It took three men to save the kitchen from burning down. So it was a true miracle, that a seemingly perfect pie would be made by his clumsy little partner.

Tommy couldn't hold back the giggle escaping him as he eagerly dragged Luca back to the dining room where the pie still sat.

Around his husband, he often forgot his cold and collected businessman persona, slipping back to their childhood and letting himself be more carefree and vulnerable.

The smaller man dragging him along by the hand to show him something was sweetly nostalgic. Little Tommy Shelby, taking him by the hand to show him pretty wildflowers he wanted a crown made out of or an injured doe in need of help.

It made Luca smile tenderly at the back of his neck, his heart fluttering as he remembered feeling just as in love all those years ago as he was now. 

Oh, how he thanked God every day that he got to marry his beloved little darling, just as he wished when they were still in short trousers.

Tommy didn't mind how his husband was still very much filthy, holding his arm close and pushing him down into his usual chair at the dinner table, seating himself in his lap immediately, as he would do in their privacy. He brought the pie in front of them and cut a slice carefully, placing it on a small dessert plate left on the table.

"Try it. And be honest," Tommy seemed excited but also nervous, like a child making coffee for their parents for the first time, "If it's not good enough, you have to tell me. Or I'll serve you shit again."

Luca's damaged face hurt with how intensely his little darling made him smile, "And I'd feel honored for it just the same, my love."

Tommy tried to bite back his smile as he lifted a forkful of the crostata to his husband's grinning mouth, "I'm serious."

"I know, baby doll. Me too," Luca said before taking the offered piece of the pie in a theatrically large bite.

Changretta was honestly ready to praise Tommy all the same if the crostata tasted less than mediocre, but he froze as he started chewing. Tommy noticed how his eyes widened, and his body stilled except for his mouth and his earlier smile faltered in concern, "Is it that bad?"

Luca needed a few moments to gather himself enough to answer, "Baby, this is... fantastic," his tone was more confused than adoring, truly shocked in how incredibly delicious that single bite was, "It's the best I've ever eaten. Dio mio, it's better than my mother's."

Tommy's worry melted away from his gorgeous face, to be overtaken by relief, and he gave a happy chuckle, "It's better if you don't tell her that. She's been teaching me how to make it for the past two years."

He cut another forkful for Luca, who gratefully took his bite while wrapping his arms around Tommy's tiny waist, keeping him fastened to his lap while he got fed. He probably smeared his grime on the younger man, but at this point, he was too happy for having him to care.

"My love, I think my mother would be over the moon to know how successful she was in teaching you. Your hard work paid off beautifully and is leaving me lovesick and speechless."

Tommy snorted and rolled his eyes, shoving more of the pie into his husband's mouth, "Good, then don't speak, just eat."

Tommy asked him more about the ambush and how Luca destroyed his enemies, and Luca asked him about the trials and errors Tommy had to go through to create the perfect lemon crostata while they ate. Tommy swore he wasn't hungry, ate way too much batter while cooking, but Luca still managed to feed him an entire slice while distracting him with their conversation. His beloved must have noticed his efforts but didn't object much, knowing how his husband was only looking out for him, making sure he ate properly.

It was a delightful dinner even if it didn't go as they planned it exactly, and Luca pressed hungry kisses to his pretty little spouse's mouth when they were both filled up with the sweet treat comfortably. He was mindful of trying not to rub too much of the drying blood on Tommy's clothes, but as his lust increased, his touches did as well.

Tommy pulled back from their kiss to nuzzle at Luca's dirty face, "Mr. Changretta, I think it's time for you to take a shower if you wish to enjoy more of the celebratory gifts of the night."

Luca purred against Tommy's mouth and squeezed his waist tighter, "Is that an order, Mrs. Changretta?"

Tommy bit his lip at the beloved title and looked him in the eye, "Yes, it is, so you better obey your wife if you want to please him."

Tommy usually took the more submissive role in their bed; he loved to be spoiled by his generous husband, and his husband loved to spoil him.

Luca would tease him for being a pillow princess if he wasn't already beyond grateful for having this gorgeous angel grace him with access to his perfect body. Tommy liked stretching out on the king-sized bed while Changretta draped himself over his smaller frame, making love to him every day and showering him in kisses and praises, all of which Tommy took with small, grateful moans and half-lidded eyes, begging for more.

So it was a pleasant surprise each time when the younger man decided to be a bit bossier.

Luca wanted to press another kiss to his beloved's pretty lips, but Tommy was already up and clearing away the table, the little minx swaying his hips slightly as a coy gesture, "And do take your time, honey, I still have a present I need to prepare."

Changretta tutted with a small pleased grin as he stood to follow the commands, "As you wish, amore mio."

He cheekily pressed a small peck to the younger man's enticing nape before skipping up the stairs, Tommy scolding after him playfully.

Once in the upstairs bathroom, he shed his ruined clothes and carelessly threw them in the corner to be disposed of later, washing off the filth from his skin under the warm stream of water properly. He didn't want to make love to his pretty little wife in any way less than he deserved. He took care of disinfecting and taking care of his cuts and bruises too, seeing in the mirror the purpling blotches at his shoulder and ribs which would surely ache for a while, but considering the savage fight from earlier, he was one of the lucky ones.

He will have to send a fair compensation to the families of the four men he lost that day, arrange and finance the funerals as well. Ignazio's head was blown right off when he pushed Luca to the side to shield him from an enemy attack. Some of his brain matter still decorated Luca's dirty suit jacket lying on the floor closeby.

He definitely was one of the lucky ones.

When he deemed himself done, he moved to the door in only a towel wrapped around his waist but stopped as he noticed a tie draped over the knob. It was silk, pale blue, with silver patterns on it, brand new. Luca smirked at the lovely gift, and as he took it in his hand, he noticed the little note attached to it.

' Hope you like this blindfold. Be a dear and put it on after getting into the suit I laid out for you on the bed, and sit down in your chair. No peeking until I say so.  
-Your Loving Wife '

Changretta chuckled and kissed the handwritten piece of paper before stepping out and making his way to their bedroom. What could that mischievous darling be planning?

He instantly noticed the silver suit-jacket, waistcoat, and trousers laying together with a soft white shirt and socks, hell, even perfectly fitting shoes. 

Luca truly could never express how lucky he was. 

As he dressed, he noticed how formal the suit seemed while still somehow remaining comfortable. Tommy must have made quite specific orders to the tailor.

But he wasn't the only one with surprises.

He gelled his hair back, as it only seemed fitting to do so with such an outfit, and took a seat in the chair beside their window, putting the tie on as a blindfold as his beloved requested.

He didn't have to wait around in his solitude for long; Tommy came in not five minutes later, the subtle, slow creak of the door hinges announcing his arrival. Luca willed himself still to await his darling's command, repressing his hunger to tear the tie off his face and worship his partner from head to toe as he dreamed while massacring all those people keeping him away.

He could hear Tommy slowly step closer and closer with a pleased hum, pause at the foot of the bed for a moment, before circling the chair and stopping right in front of him. 

"It suits you well. I made the right choice. Both in choosing a husband and choosing an outfit for him, it seems."

Changretta's chuckle dissolved into a low purr when he felt the smaller man's tender hands caress at his jaw. He wanted to reach out and touch him as well, but as if his lover could hear his thoughts, Tommy's wandering hands traveled down his neck, his shoulders, his biceps, his forearms, down to his wrists, pressing them down on the armrest. 

"No touching until I say so, dearest."

Both of them knew that Luca was by far stronger physically than Tommy; he could shift against his small hands' hold with ease, but they also knew that the older man would never go against his beloved's word. Not in the bedroom or anywhere else. 

A clear evidence that Tommy has made the right decision.

"Of course, amore mio," Changretta raised his hands as a white flag, showing that there would be no resistance on his front, "Your wish is my command. You can trust me, baby boy."

Tommy gave out a puff of air, a hint of a snort, as his hands momentarily disappeared from Luca's wrists, "I know I can, but," there was a telltale clink and then cold metal touched his skin, where his beloved's warm hands were a moment ago, "I might need a bit more reassurance than your word in a moment," and he fastened the handcuffs to both armrests.

Changretta swallowed his bubbling protest of "I'm perfectly capable of holding myself back, baby," not wanting to annoy the smaller man with his ego, and flexed his hands to test the hold of the cuffs. They weren't tight enough to cut off circulation, they were quite comfortable in a sense, but he could only raise his wrists from the armrests maybe two inches before the metal dug into his skin to stop him.

"If you find it necessary, kitten, then you shall have it," Luca could feel soft lips nudging at his own smiling ones.

"Oh, you'll find it necessary as well in a minute, daddy," Tommy breathed into his mouth before swallowing Changretta's excited purr in a deep and hungry kiss.

That word, spoken from Tommy's beautiful mouth and directed at Luca, made the both of them way too hot. The chain of the cuffs rattled as the older man instinctively reached out to hold his smaller partner, highlighting Tommy's point.

Changretta barely registered when the tie on his head came undone until Tommy broke the kiss and pulled back, more light shining through his eyelids. Luca blinked his eyes open only to almost choke on his tongue at the sight that greeted him.

Tommy was wearing a gorgeous silk satin silver-white dress, fitted tightly at his tiny waist with a pale blue silk ribbon, the same color as Luca's tie, now held in Tommy's pale hands, bejeweled in rings. His signet ring on his thumb was a constant presence, as was his silver wedding ring on his fourth finger. But above it sat the diamond-encrusted engagement ring with the large sapphire in the middle, that Luca presented Tommy with a decade ago when he finally came back from America to marry him properly. He only ever wore it on special occasions. 

What was a bigger surprise is seeing on his other hand's ring finger the gold pearl ring with the family motifs that Luca put on Tommy's finger fourteen years ago, the day before he left. It was his grandmother's engagement ring, passed down onto him to give it to the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. 

He still remembers Tommy, then sixteen, barefoot and a true vision in that old, white, lacy nightgown he put on as a wedding dress, at the altar of the abandoned church where they promised themselves to each other. Luca gave his grandmother's ring while Tommy gave a clean gold band his father stole somewhere. 

Changretta didn't know when he would be back if he were ever able to come back from America and wanted to marry Tommy as quickly as possible, so he wouldn't have to die with any regrets.

They sneaked out secretly at night, meeting in the old church on the edge of the forest at the late hours. Tommy, in his late mother's rugged nightgown with a flower crown and bouquet composed from white Lillies, camellias, and daisies, that Luca has made him. Changretta, in his pristine Sunday church suit, with his father's lucky tie.

If he thinks back on it, it seems silly how they tried to mimic the weddings they've witnessed, but at that time, nothing felt more important.

They married officially and with a great deal more class when Luca came back after securing his title as the boss of the New York gang, hence the expensive luxurious ring Tommy wore on special occasions. They were married in Sicily, at a pretty church on Changretta family grounds, with family and close friends attending. Therefore Tommy decided against the dress to save his embarrassment. His darling was in an elegant dark blue suit, custom made from Luca's tailor to show his perfect tiny waist, not masquerading in his mother's rags anymore. 

He was not the delicate little doll boy covered in the dirt of the streets but a determined growing gang leader, giving new opportunities to his people and raising them out of the gutter with sheer will and wit alone. He still, however, held that enchanting angelic beauty and charm Luca fell in love with God knows how long ago. Other people may see the winter cold and deadly hollow in his crystal eyes, but Luca has only ever seen heaven in them. He said so when he proposed again with a ring now worthy for his beloved.

Tommy was perfection in his tight suit on their wedding day, but Changretta still whispered cheekily into his ear at the reception about how he would have loved to see him in a white wedding dress only to ravish him in it as his beloved little bride deserves. It was amusing to see the younger man try to hide the pink tint of his cheeks from his family at the words.

He never thought that what he said would stick in Tommy's pretty head for so long.

Luca couldn't find the power to look away and lift his jaw off the floor at the picture his partner made in that beautiful dress. Tommy gave a pleased smirk at the reaction and gave a little spin, his layered skirt showing the lacy petticoats beneath, the same pattern as the long-sleeved and high-necklined upper part had. He even picked up the new red rose bouquet Luca brought home for him and gave it a sniff to be more theatrical, looking every bit like one of Luca's favorite dreams.

"What do you think, dearest? Do you want to marry me?" Tommy bit at his full bottom lip. The little tease was wearing lipstick.

Changretta sounded like a man gone mad the way he rattled the handcuffs and groaned in need, "I do, oh baby, I do. So much, you have no idea. I'd marry you a million times, amore mio. Let me show you how much, please."

Tommy giggled the same way as at their first wedding, like a child that just got his favorite toy. He playfully batted at Luca's hand with his bouquet, grasping thin air, trying to reach his perfect angel, "Not yet, daddy. You did make your bride wait for you, and this wasn't the first time either. Now it's my turn to make you exercise a bit of patience."

The older man breathed out a frustrated puff of air as he further relished in the look of his beautiful bride, unable to touch. He wanted to kiss every inch of his freckled porcelain skin, now covered in pretty lace, which reminded him of something important that made him smirk.

"Daddy is so sorry for making you wait, babydoll. He shouldn't have. Let me make it up to you," he purred in a sultry tone, "I have a gift for you. Do you want it, my lovely?"

Tommy raised a skeptical brow, "If that gift is in your pants, I'll take it whether you permit it or not."

"That is one gift I'm happy and obliged to give to you at any time, darling." Changretta snorted at the indecent implication.

"But no, this one is in my wardrobe. In the chest beside the mirror. Bottom drawer, below the shoe-polish box. Wrapped in thin red paper. Wanted to give it to you myself, but," he rattled the cuffs to demonstrate, "seems like you'll have to do that instead of me, honey."

Tommy narrowed his eyes and tilted his head like a curious bird, "If you think you're getting out of your punishment with a gift, you might have to think again."

Luca put his hands up in protest, "Would never dream of it, love."

The smaller man pursed his lips and seemed to think about it for a few moments before leaning down to his husband, as if to give him a kiss, but stopped only a breath away to purr, "Your gift better be up to my standards, dearest. I can make your punishment hell or heaven, depending on how I find it."

Changretta gulped, his eyes dashing between Tommy's glacier gaze and his rosy lipgloss, feeling anxious but turned on at the same time. He sure hoped it would be satisfactory enough for his little minx.

Tommy gave a cheeky lick to his lips before standing tall once more and making a show of turning around with his excessive silk skirt fluttering around him as he walked into Luca's wardrobe. He emerged not a minute later with the paper-wrapped box in his hands, turning the gift side to side with a skeptical eye. 

"Is it chocolate? Or some kind of fancy dessert?" Tommy mused at the heart-shaped box, carefully peeling back the red wrapper as he walked back to the taller man.

Changretta just grinned as he watched Tommy's reaction go from suspicious to confused to bashful when he got the black velvet jewelry chest uncovered. On top of the lid with silver thread and cursive letters, "Alla Mia Principessa" was etched. Tommy shook his head and glanced up at Luca with a shy little smile before opening the lid and his breath caught in his throat at the sight of what was inside.

"Did you-, is this-," Tommy gasped as his fingertips traced pure diamonds and his eyes snapped back to his husband smirking at him from his chair, "Is it real?"

"I've given you many pretty accessories over the years. Cufflinks, tie pins, bracelets, rings, necklaces, earrings, bejeweled clothes, lingerie." He tutted softly, his grin spreading wide as Tommy put the box down to lift his gift out and inspect it in his hands in the warm lamplight, "I knew that for such a special occasion, you deserve something fittingly special."

"So, you got me a crown?" 

"It's a tiara," Luca watched as the light sparkles coming from the diamonds danced amongst Tommy's cute freckles, giving his crystal eyes a million new lights, "and it is real. Every single stone. It's what you deserve after all."

Tommy marveled at the diamond and sapphire creation, enchanted by the masterful work, like a kid in the candy store, his lips parting unconsciously in concentration as he inspected every little detail before turning once more to his husband.

"Deserve it?" Tommy huffed, "What, as the "Gypsy Prince of Birmingham"? "The King of the Peaky Blinders"?"

Luca just smiled, "Not in particular. More like as my little princess. As the queen of my heart. As my life's empress."

They looked at each other in utter love and silence for a minute before Tommy grew shy and looked away with a pink tint to his lovely cheekbones, "You were always a hopeless romantic," but he still couldn't stop caressing the precious stones in his hold.

"And you always loved me for it, amore mio. Come on, be a darling. Put it on, for daddy."

A coy smile grew on his beloved's face as he lifted the tiara to sit amongst his soft dark locks. He truly was a princess, like that. Changretta could stare at this image for the rest of his life, happily.

"How much did it cost?" Tommy asked while looking at himself in the boudoir mirror, adjusting his new accessory, the vain little doll, "An arm and a leg? Or should we start renting out the summer house?"

"I just made a few inquires with a few royals who owed me a certain amount, and they were happy to oblige when I said I want something suiting my beloved wife. It was a friendly gift."

Tommy licked at his lips as he came even closer, toying with the blue ribbon at his waist, his plentiful skirt brushing Luca's knee, "Maybe I won't go as hard on you as I planned, daddy."

"What a generous little princess-," but Luca's amused grin froze as Tommy tugged on his ribbon, making it come undone, and the skirt to fall off slender legs.

He was wearing white stockings with lacy garters, his silk panties matching his bustier, beneath an almost translucent sheer mini skirt. Tommy stepped out of the pool of silk, gracefully turning and posing for his husband, caressing his own waist and thighs, showing off the perfection he was.

Luca was going to go insane. 

His shocked silence was broken by his wanton groan, rattling the handcuffs.

"Baby, baby please," he has been through many different tortures in his life, but this one takes the cake, "come to daddy. Let daddy touch you, princess."

Tommy batted his eyelashes and bit at his lips, letting their knees graze together as he lifted an elegant high-heeled foot and stepped between Luca's thighs. That shoe so close to his crotch should not have made Changretta as aroused as it did, but oh well.

"I wanted to have you like this, chained to your chair while I pleasure myself on the bed with one of my toys." Tommy grinned, leaning closer, "I would have used the seven-inch dildo on myself. Act like a virgin on his wedding night, so shy, so sweet. Seven-inches would have been overwhelming at that point. I would have moaned about how incredible, how big it was. How there's nothing better in the world."

Luca swallowed his pooling saliva as he felt the white satin shoe press lightly on his crotch. Tommy smiled like the devil.

"And you would have had to watch, knowing that you are much bigger and better. That you could fuck me like no one else, with your huge fucking horsecock." 

"Baby..." Changretta let out a small groan as the pressure on his crotch by the high-heeled shoe increased. Tommy, rubbing his confined hard-on with his foot in circular motions, just kept going in a low and lewd tone. 

"If you didn't show up before midnight, I would have been even crueler. You remember James?" How could he not remember the dumb brat that is head over heels for his little wife? "If you were even more late, I would have left the blindfold on you. Let James fuck me on our bed while playing bride and groom. And you could only listen."

Luca rattled his chains as he tried to reach his little love. The murderous anger from the day slowly simmering back in his brain at the thought. That goofy fucking kid plowing his wife in their bed was like a dynamite wick getting lit in his rage.

Tommy licked at his lips with hungry eyes at the resurfacing danger on his husband's face. He loved to see him lose his cool. Maybe tip him over a bit more.

"Or if you were especially bad," Tommy lifted his foot away completely, snickering at the way Luca lifted his hips off the chair to chase the friction. 

Tommy sat down in his husband's lap, facing him with his hands caressing at his expensive suit. His eyes had a wicked glint as he observed Changretta's reactions.

"If you were a bad, bad husband, I would have called maybe someone else," Luca grit his teeth. He knew where this was going. "Maybe Mr. Solomons would have been up for the job."

The force with which Luca surged forward almost knocked Tommy over if the smaller man didn't anticipate it and clung to the back of his neck with a giggle. The chain rattling was probably music to the sadistic little thing's ears.

"Thomas," Changretta growled, "I swear to God, I'll-,"

"You'll what?" Tommy bit at his full bottom lip, one of his hands sliding down to grope at Luca's confined erection, "If I open my legs to another man, a man like Alfie, tell me, dear husband, what will you do?"

Luca swallowed his groan as Tommy opened his trousers to let his hard cock spring free, "I'll burn his turf to the ground. I'll mutilate and kill him and all his men. I'll make him regret ever knowing you."

Tommy nipped at Luca's jaw as he jerked his cock in slow, loose strokes, "What about me? Would you kill me? Hurt me? Your cheating little wife?"

Luca had enough mobility to forcefully kiss Tommy and buck his hips into his loose fist, breathing into his hot wet mouth, "Never. I could never hurt you. I'd kill myself first."

The younger man gaped at him before returning the kiss with hunger, grinding his silk panties against Luca's erect cock and messing up his careful pomade.

"I'll not," the smaller man stroked at Luca's cock, the rings a cold surprise, "Not let them fuck me. Not without your consent."

Luca gently bit at Tommy's painted lips with a happy growl, "Good boy, so good for me," but his breath caught as the hand on his member squeezed dangerously hard.

"But you would give it," Tommy smirked against his jaw, "You'd give your consent, if I asked for it, right, dear husband?"

"If you'd let me join, I would," Luca groaned into Tommy's cheek as he kissed it, "I would do anything for your happiness, caro mio."

Tommy giggled pleasedly and eased up his grip, giving apologetic little drags to the length in his hand.

"I love you," Tommy whispered in between kisses, "I love you so fucking much."

"Amore mio, ti amo," Luca was intent on devouring his mouth again but Tommy slipped out of his lap after a final hungry kiss, to stand in front of him.

"Now that we've said our vows," his hands caressed over the lace sitting on his collarbones, tugging at the pearl buttons, "Let me just get ready for our wedding night, dear husband," Tommy smirked coyly.

It was pure art, the way Thomas slowly undressed in front of him. Popping the buttons high from his neck down, down to his pretty chest, where the silk bustier gave him a delicious little cleavage. He caressed the fabric down his soft skin and let it pool at his oh-so-bitable shoulders as he turned like a belly dancer to show the sinched up back of his top. Luca had to bite at his own lips as the silk ribbon got tugged loose, letting the bustier melt off his beloved's tiny waist, like flower petals opening for the sun.

He has seen his gorgeous partner's pretty body a million times, and each time was just as sweet as the first. When the top joined the pile of expensive clothing on the floor, Thomas turned around to unstrap his garters, each movement followed by Changretta's hungry eyes. Sapphire and diamonds glinted on pale fingers sliding off a thigh-high stocking to show a smooth, freshly shaven leg that Luca couldn't wait to get his mouth on.

As if hearing his desire, Tommy put his other leg back between Luca's thighs with a coy tilt of his head, nudging the lacy thigh band against his husband's jaw.

"Will you do the honors, daddy?" is all Tommy had to say to have Luca hungrily kissing at his flesh and get the wedding band between his teeth, sliding it off his lover's beautiful leg as he did on their very first wedding night, his top lip dragging against the pale skin.

When only the silk panties, the tiara, and the rings were left on Tommy, he turned back around and made a show of swinging his hips from side to side as he slowly bent over and slid the expensive fabric off to show a clear view of the gemstone metal plug seated in his little hole where Luca wished to bury his face. The toy was another gift from a previous anniversary, matching Tommy's engagement ring and now tiara.

"Amore mio," Luca breathed as Tommy caressed his fingers over his naked legs and round ass to taunt his husband, "My beautiful angel, every day you make me fall in love with you all over again. Let me pleasure your delicate body the way you deserve, please."

"Are you enjoying your anniversary gift, Mr. Changretta?" Tommy bit at his index finger in a lewd gesture as he sauntered back to his husband, eyeing his erection still on display, "It seems like you are."

Luca purred when a soft hand caressed over his scarred cheek, "I'd enjoy anything you're willing to give me, Mrs. Changretta. I just want to bring you pleasure as well, sweetheart."

Tommy chuckled as he kneeled in front of the larger man gracefully, looking up at him with grateful eyes as he caressed his hands up his thighs, "Oh, believe me, having you at my mercy is a pleasure of mine, daddy."

If that word alone didn't, then the pale fingers wrapping around his neglected erection were enough to make Luca groan.

"Let your little bride show you how much he loves you, daddy," Tommy purred as he leaned forward and licked a long stripe up on Changretta's cock.

If someone asks Tommy what are the three things he's most proud of, he'll take his time to think up something generic, because the true answer is for no one but his husband. One of these three things is his way of sucking cock.

The trick is to actually love it. Tommy sucks dick like it's a lifeline, like it's his favorite candy, moaning and drooling around it with a grateful and clever tongue, looking up with those sparkling eyes and long lashes, hollowing his cheeks to create delicious suction and going down as far as possible. Which, over the years of their very happy marriage, quickly became all the way down on Luca's eleven inches.

Changretta was pent up enough from the day's stress that he bucked his hips as much as he could into the incredible wet heat of Tommy's silky throat, chasing the pleasure his darling was willing to give him before Tommy pulled back with a wet pop.

The younger man fixed the crooked tiara on his head, his flushed face and fucked red lips pulling back with plenty of lipstick marks left on Luca's cock, a gorgeous sight.

Tommy's rings glinted as he dragged a loose hand over the wet mess he left behind on his husband's shaft. He smirked up at Luca, and it looked every bit as devious as was intended, the smeared lipstick and the trickles of saliva at the corner of his lips adding to Luca's torture.

"You want to fuck me, Mr. Changretta? You want to fuck your little bride? Want him to feel every inch of your delicious cock, daddy?" the shy and coy virginal tone made Luca give out an animalistic growl, "Want to come inside your wife's cunt?"

"Yes, yes, fuck, yes," Luca chanted, on the brink of insanity with how much he craved Tommy, "I'll do anything, baby, just let me love your beautiful body. Let daddy fuck your tight little cunt."

Tommy surged up to give him a messy kiss, seating himself in his husband's lap again, but this time completely naked, while Luca was all dressed up, save for his erection hanging out and bumping against his partner's much smaller little prick. 

Luca didn't mind his own taste on Tommy's delicious lips, devouring what was given to him, and barely taking notice of Tommy removing his plug to line his ready hole up with his cock.

"If I could, I'd marry you every day," Luca growled into Tommy's wet gasp as the tip breached him, "pound you in your new white dress and diamonds."

Tommy gave a sweet mewl as he slid down gradually on his husband's massive length, his barely prepared hole a strong vice around Luca's girth.

"Fuck, you feel like a fucking virgin," Changretta gasped against the younger man's neck, "So tight and small, just like when I fucked you for the first time. Even though you became quite a dirty little slut for me over the years, didn't you, my beloved?"

Tommy whined as he lifted himself up just to bounce back down on Luca's dick, his riding gradually increasing in speed and sound, the wet slaps of flesh on flesh a lewd symphony of their love-making.

"I made the right choice, making you my little bride," Luca snapped his hips up the way he knew the smaller man liked, taking most of the work to bounce his little darling like a ragdoll on his cock, without the help of his hands, "I knew that beneath that angelic exterior a little succubus lays. That you're a natural-born whore for cock. I knew it then as I know it now. No matter if it's your sister's skirt or a wedding dress, you just want to be my little wife, don't you? Look at what a slutty little princess you are, Thomas."

The younger man sobbed in shame of how the filthy words made him leak furiously from his straining little prick, his cheeks and lips an obscene red as he moaned, "Daddy!"

"Look at how wet you are for me, baby boy. Bet you want me to touch you, don't you, my pretty little whore of a princess?" Luca purred, smirking at how Tommy's nails dug into his shoulders to hold on for the ride, "Don't you want daddy to hold you while he fucks your tight wet pussy?"

Tommy looked up at him with wanton teary eyes, his pupils blown wide from ecstasy as he bit his whorish lips, trying to hold back his lewd moans, "I do, daddy, I do!"

"Then let daddy go, baby, come on, daddy has been punished enough, sweetheart," Changretta gave a strong thrust up to where he knew his beloved's sweet spot was hiding, making him scream in pleasure, "Let daddy give it to you the way you like."

The smaller man whined at his own uncontrollable desire, unable to hold back any longer as he pressed the release button on the handcuffs, letting his husband's hands slip free.

Before Tommy could contemplate if he made the right choice or not, large hands circled his tiny waist, and he was lifted up and off the larger man's cock effortlessly. He could only gasp as he was carried to the bed and thrown on it, eyes snapping up to his husband looming over him as he undid the top few buttons of his shirt and shrugged out of his suit with a dangerous smirk.

"Little bride wants to play with daddy, is that it?" Changretta's voice dipped low as he rolled up his sleeves and took hold of the smaller man's legs, "But the bossy little princess just wants to be fucked hard, doesn't he? Can't live without daddy taking charge."

Tommy yelped as he was pulled to the edge of the bed and got bent in half by those strong hands, lifting his knees to touch his shoulders, putting his gaping hole on display. He knew the tiara was probably askew with how his hair fell into his eyes in messy curls, and he blushed wildly at what an indecent sight he must make for his husband.

Luca licked a long stripe over his used hole, making his little darling gasp, "Let me make you another pie, baby boy," was all the warning he gave as he leaned back up and thrust his cock back inside the tight wet heat, making Tommy scream.

Changretta pounded into his ass like an animal, his pent up frustration from the day leaking into his savage pounding, nailing Tommy's sensitive prostate with the new angle at every thrust, earning delicious mewls from his little wife.

"Daddy, daddy, I'm going to come, I'm going to, oh, God, ahn," Tommy drooled, clutching at the back of his knees as he took every merciless blow to his sweet spot.

Luca let go of one delicious thigh to palm at the smaller man's dripping little cock, his large hand completely engulfing it in his hold.

"Come for me, my beautiful bride, show daddy what a good little whore you are for him," and the sharp thrust to his sweet spot and the tight little squeeze he gave the small member was enough to make Tommy spill on his tummy with a delicious shriek.

The tightening of his passage was quick to bring Changretta over the edge as well with a muttered curse, rutting into him like a dog, coming deep inside his little lover, filling him up as he promised.

He watched in fascination as his seed dripped out of the puffy pink ring around his cock as he milked himself through the aftershocks, his shallow thrusts making more bubble up. 

Luca let Tommy's boney legs rest on his shoulders as he slowly came down from the high of his climax, kissing his pliant lips through it with love confessions whispered into his mouth in-between. 

Tommy winced a little as Luca slowly dragged his softening cock out of his well-fucked hole, "No, stay inside," and bit at his husband's lip in punishment.

Changretta chuckled, "But the pie is ready, my sweet, I just wanted to give it a taste," he pressed the smaller man's knees back to his shoulders as he leaned down to dip his tongue into the mess he left behind in his little love, "Mmm, almost as delicious as what you made, darling."

Tommy moaned at the next drag of Luca's tongue, reaching out to bury his fingers in his husband's hair to tug him back up, "May I get a taste?"

Changretta was all too happy to oblige, bringing a generous amount to Tommy's lips to sweeten their kiss, embracing him as they tasted each other.

Tommy pulled back with a final lick to Luca's mouth, tending to the small cut there as his crystal eyes looked up at him with utter adoration, "Happy ten year anniversary, Mr. Changretta."

Luca hummed into their next kiss, squeezing Tommy tighter and scooping him up for long enough to drag the blanket off the bed and drape it over themselves, "Happy ten year anniversary, Mrs. Changretta."

It barely took a few minutes of caressing his back under the covers to have Tommy sleeping peacefully against his shoulder, his quiet little breaths enough to calm Luca into a peaceful slumber as well.

He loved his partner more than anything. He couldn't wait for the many more anniversaries they would have in the years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this please leave a kudo and a comment my life force depends on them and check out my Tumblr for more fics, art, and horny banter ;)


End file.
